IMPULSO
by LuisaChan55
Summary: Impulso: Sasuke era un imbécil, imbécil por no seguir sus impulsos pero cierta pelirrosa le enseñara a ser un loco impulsivo. *SasuSaku* dedicado todas las chicas que me comentaron la primera vez que colgué éste fic…
1. Chapter 1

_Ya había puesto una vez ésta historia pero pues me vi obligada a iniciar de nuevo._

_Dedicada a Tittacon-chan, Chocoberry love-chan y Sakemy-chan porque ellas son un amour~! Pero también gracias a aRiElLA 95, thebluejoker, pri-uchiha, alma-am y nosabukauchihauzumakiharuno por comentar la primera vez que colgué este fic. Arigatou._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto._

—***—*Impulso*—**

***~Capítulo 1~***

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, como siempre sentía la molesta presencia de Sakura, ella lo seguía a diario y la chica pensaba que él no sé daba cuenta.

—Que molestia —Pensó Uchiha.

La muchacha de pelo rosa pensaba que Sasuke era el hombre más perfecto que había sobre la faz de la tierra, si tan sólo supiera que él ni siquiera la consideraba una amiga. Para Sasuke ella era simplemente una compañera de clases.

—S-S-Sasuke-Kun… —Llamó Sakura sonrojada.

El aludido volteó y pues se encontró con una imagen que lo perturbó un poco, Haruno se veía muy… ¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Bonita?

—Hmp, ¿Qué quieres? —Contestó él, arisco.

—Etto Etto…—Estaba tan jodidamente nerviosa— Yo… Yo… quería pregun-pre…— Hablar era tan difícil cuando estaba frente a esos ojos negros.

Molestia.

Furia.

Nostalgia.

Impulso.

Eso fue lo que Uchiha sintió antes de acercarse a Sakura tomarla de los hombros con casi violencia y besarla salvajemente en los labios.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un mágico segundo que volvió el tiempo inexistente, cuando se separaron, Sasuke tenía una expresión bastante seria, más seria de lo normal.

El rostro de Haruno era un poema.

—Aahh… Sa…Sasuke-Kun —Jadeó confundida, clavó sus ojos verdes y brillantes en los negros de él y al no encontrar sentimiento alguno en los ojos de su amado, se asustó y se fue corriendo más agitada que nunca.

El muchacho parpadeó y luego sonrió con mucha malicia.

—Sakura… ¿A dónde fuiste? Aun no termino contigo —Dijo antes de empezar a seguir el camino que había tomado la linda y molesta chiquilla que acababa de besar por simple impulso. Impulso de amor y algo más.

_Y pues ¿Me regalan un lindo comentario… otra vez? ;D por favooooor. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, si no __captaron__ algo porque escribí mal e inentendible, pregunten y lo podre aclarar… espero. Busco beta sea lo que sea eso n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicado completamente a Tittacon… lamento decepcionarte ù.ú**

—***—*Más impulso*—**

Sasuke caminó hasta llegar a su aula pero no encontró a Haruno, entonces se sintió ¿decepcionado? No, claro que no él era Sasuke Uchiha, estaba acostumbrado a decepcionar no a que lo decepcionaran. En fin, estuvo buscando a Sakura pero la chica al parecer no había entrado a clases, lo cual acrecentó su ego ¿Tanto le había afectado su beso? Cuando las clases terminaron el chico se empezaba a poner impaciente.

—Ino-chan —susurró Hinata— No digas eso.

—Pero es verdad, tienes los pechos muy grandes, por lo menos yo te envidió —dijo la rubia, ladina.

Uchiha divisó a las mejores amigas de su presa, es decir, de su ¿Sakura? ¿Su Sakura?

Alejó los pensamientos tontos de su mente y observó un poco más a las chicas, éstas hablaban de tontería y media, pero el joven estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a preguntarles por la pelirrosa. Se acercó estoico y exigió que le respondieran con una mirada seria y autoritaria:

—Sakura…

—D-D-Disculpa ¿Uchiha-Kun? —Hinata no entendió por qué Sasuke se había acercado y les había dicho el nombre de Sakura.

—¿Qué dices Sasuke-Kun? —preguntó un Ino, algo melosa.

—¿Sakura, dónde está? —Y él rodó los ojos.

—¡Se fue a casa! —constestó la joven de ojos azules.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, ya sabía que se había ido a su casa o algo así, era obvio que lo que quería saber era el por qué, esa rubia parecía más tonta que Naruto, si es que eso era posible.

¿Naruto? ¿Dónde estaba ese Dobe? Tampoco lo había visto ese día. Sería posible que… no, ellos juntos ¿Juntos?

—Naruto… —susurró el pelinegro.

—A-Ah, Naruto-Kun también se fue…

La mente de Sasuke dejó de funcionar, dejó de escuchar.

—¡Ah! Sí, es verdad. Naruto se fue con su mamá… ella vino a recogerlo, al parecer tenía que ir al aeropuerto porque su abuelo llegó y bah. Tú sabes —mencionó Yamanaka moviendo la mano. Restándole importancia al asunto de la llegada de Jiraiya.

Corazón que vuelve a latir.

—Entonces el Dobe… no está con Sakura —dijo el chico con alivio.

Tanto Ino como Hinata lo miraron, parecía un novio aliviado por saber que su pareja no le era infiel.

—Vaya, Sasuke parece que Sakura te preocupa mucho, tal vez te gusta —Sai se añadió a la conversación— Bueno últimamente ya no está tan fea, de hecho se está poniendo… —hizo una pausa— Bastante buena.

Buena. Buena. Buena. ¡Que vulgar!

—¿Sabes? Idiota —explotó Sasuke sin perder su actitud de chico sin sentimientos, mirando a Sai— Estás hablando de mi novia.

Los tres amigos presentes se sorprendieron.

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente, otro impulso. Un impulso tomado de la mano de los celos. No sabía desde cuándo, él sentía celos por oír que dijeran cosillas de la chiquilla de cabellos rosa.

—¿N-Novia?

No, no y no. No te dejes llevar por el impulso.

Demasiado tarde.

—¡Sakura Haruno es mi novia, así que piénsenlo dos veces antes de decir algo sobre ella! —exclamó Uchiha, lo alcanzaron a oír los estudiantes que aún no se había ido del aula. Esa era su intención, no quería a más estúpidos hablando de Haruno. Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados.

Sasuke salió caminando del salón con una cara seria pero los observadores lograron ver unas mejillas sonrojadas. Ah, joven Uchiha por fin dejas que tu corazón te impulse hacia arriba.

—**O—**

Sasuke corría por las calles de la ciudad, estaba agitado y algo desesperado. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, varios minutos después sus ojos lograron encontrar la casa que buscaba, azul cielo y con muchas flores en el jardín.

—O—

Sakura se encontraba sola en casa y estaba muy angustiada, cuando había recibido ese beso de Sasuke… Sacudió la cabeza debía dejar de pensar en eso, pero ¡No podía! Se había sentido tan rara y feliz que no había podido seguir en clases y lo único que consiguió fue perder un día de escuela y preocupar a sus padres, quienes en esos momentos debían de estar comprando cualquier tipo de remedios en todas las farmacias de la ciudad, sus papás sí que eran especiales.

El timbre sonó y Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y fue a abrir, quizá era Ino o Hinata.

—Sakura…

La mente de Sakura se congeló.

La verdad no había esperado esa visita ni en un millón de años. El pelinegro la miró con fijeza y fue cuando ella reaccionó.

—A-Ah, ¿Quieres pa-pasar?

Uchiha se adentró a la casa de la chica, una linda y pequeña sala de dio la bienvenida, como él venía algo cansado por su carrera se sentó en un sofá color rosa y empezó a aclararse la voz, iba a hablar con seriedad.

—¡Perdóname, Sasuke-Kun!

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron un poco, en sus masculinas facciones no pudo ocultar la sorpresa ¿Por qué ella se disculpaba?

—Ta-Tal vez pienses que soy sólo una chica fácil —no, él no pensaba eso— Pe-Pero yo… de verdad… —su voz se rompió, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en esos ojos verdes— ¡T-Te amo…! Yo sé que tú no me correspondes pero por favor no dejes de hablarme, no soportaría estar sin ti…

De repente unos brazos fuertes la rodearon y la pelirrosa se congeló.

—No, tú perdóname a mí.

—Sasu…

—Te amo, Sakura… simplemente… te amo.

Y fue cuando Haruno se rompió; el llanto débil se convirtió en fuertes sollozos.

—Yo le dije a todos en la escuela que eres mi novia —sobre los cabellos rosas hizo un gesto indescifrable al recordar el momento— No me hagas quedar como un mentiroso.

No tenía que hacer ninguna pregunta pues el joven sabía la repuesta. Un "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" estaba de más.

Alejó a su chica de él, tomándola por los hombros -ésta vez con delicadeza- acercó sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron por segunda vez en su vida.

Una trémula Sakura alzó sus manos y las colocó en el pecho de Uchiha tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa-arrugándola un poco-, sentía que si lo soltaba desaparecería.

El chico ladeó la cabeza, concentró los labios y la lengua en esa pequeña y dulce boca. Subió las manos para poder acariciarlas las piernas y fue cuando bajó los labios a ese cuello de porcelana.

—Sa-Sasuke-Kun

—No, no puedes hacerme quedar como un loco que inventa cosas— murmuró contra la blanca piel.

—Clar-Claro que no Sasuke-Kun, yo ja-jamás haría eso —jadeó ella.

La situación se estaba calentando y eso no era bueno porque ¡Porque no!

Es decir estaban recostados en el sillón de la sala principal de la casa, si los padres de Haruno llegaban habría problemas aunque Haruno no era consciente de eso, no se acordaba ni de cómo se llamaba.

—S-Sakura…

El ronco susurro de Uchiha contra su cuello le hizo recordar su nombre, que se oía tan bien en la voz masculina y estoica de su… ¡Kyyaaa! ¡Su novio!

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo femenino.

—¡SAKURA YUMIKO HARUNO TAKANASHI! —exclamó una voz de hombre, llamando por su nombre completo a Sakura.

El tiempo se detuvo y los jóvenes se levantaron en un segundo de su indecente -pero cómoda- posición.

—Señorita, me vas a explicar en este momento quien es… éste y que hace contigo—volvió a hablar su padre pues su mamá no tenía ni voz.

Los padres de Sakura estaban en la misma habitación que ellos y los habían visto desde quien sabe cuándo. La muchacha de ojos verdes se paralizó e intento explicar pero…

Los Uchiha eran famosos por ser fríos y calculadores. Pero para Sasuke las cosas empezaban a cambiar. Los señores Haruno veían al pelinegro ¿Por qué no se miraba asustado? En la situación en la que los encontraron todo chico normal estaría temblando de miedo, es que el señor Haruno tenía cara de que castraría a cualquiera que tocara a su hija. Pero eso no intimidaba más que los ojos negros y afilados de Sasuke.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha y vine para pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio —el chico sonrió ladino estirando la mano hacia su futuro suegro, quien -para sorpresa de las mujeres presentes- correspondió el saludo atónito ¡Un Uchiha era su futuro yerno! —Voy a casarme con ella…

Sakura abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, ella jamás haría quedar como un loco o mentiroso a su chico. Ya lo había prometido.

Nunca en su vida había seguido los impulsos y no había avanzado mucho, pues todo lo bueno que tenía era superficial y también ayudaba el hecho que su familia que era muy importante. Pero por primera vez seguía sus impulsos y su vida empezaba a cambiar para bien.

—***—*Fin*—**

**Y se acabó :3 quería poner Lemon pero no me arriesgue, hasta ahora soy principiante y no sé escribir muy bien. Por cierto no se actualizar ¿Algún consejo?**


End file.
